Back at home
by Klariss
Summary: suite de the new begining. Deux policiers sont retenus par des terroristes, il tiendra à leurs collègues de les libérer
1. Piégés

**Back at Home**

Chapitre 1

BACK AT HOME  
Une télé allumée montre les attentats de Londres et de l'Egypte qui se sont produits ces derniers temps. Des blessés, des personnes abattues, d'autres complètement dépitées, des corps s'amoncelant toujours plus, du sang se traînant par terre, et un journaliste commentant ces ébats affreux. 

Journaliste : Ces attentats nous montrent que depuis 2001 plus personne n'est en sécurité et nous rappellent douloureusement ce qu'il s'est passé à New York et comment les deux tours jumelles ont été détruites…

Horreur, décadence, ce monde n'est fait que de ça, cette ville, ce quartier ou je suis maître, mais simple observateur, eux, moi, essayons de rétablir cet équilibre qu'il manque pour faire de la vie une chose meilleure. Je suis là, à regarder avec fierté ceux que j'appelle « mes » hommes ; évoluer et se donner jour après jour afin de rendre leur quartier meilleur, à combattre pour la sécurité ; prêts à donner leur vie pour celle des autres. Comment leur dit ce que je ressens, et ce qu'ils représentent pour moi, Capitaine désormais. Ca ne fait que quinze jours que nous avons repris, tous ensemble, après une éternité, et malgré les cinq ans écoulés je me rappelle exactement des réactions de chacun, des envies, des douleurs. Je regarde Faith et Jelly descendre. Ce n'est plus pareil de se retrouver derrière un bureau, je délègue, trop à mon goût, mais c'est comme ça.  
Capitaine Swersky, ça me fait toujours bizarre, moi, ce Lieutenant durant toutes ces années.

Télé : Des cris se font entendre à travers l'écran pour voir une femme porter le corps inerte de sa petite fille de quatre ans dans ses bras ; la serrant contre elle et tentant désespéramment de la faire revivre, puis tombant à genoux dans un hurlement presque inhumain, déchiré par la douleur de la perte d'un être cher.

Journaliste : Ces horreurs qui se déroulent ne nous font pas oublier que le terroriste présumé Ad Rackief-Haoui a été arrêté il y a deux jours dans la ville de New York, suite à une opération minutieuse menée parfaitement par les policiers de la brigade 55, qui transféreront ce soir Ad Rackief, en attente de son jugement, au centre de détention du New Jersey, reconnu pour être l'un des plus sécurisé. Rappelons que ce terroriste est soupçonné d'avoir participé à divers attentats dont à ceux du 11 Septembre. 

Ty : Capitaine !

Je sursaute lorsqu'il rentre

Swersky : Off… Lieutenant

Il me sourit. Vraiment je ne m'y ferais jamais, comme voir Sully à l'accueil, effectuer mon travail…

Ty : J'ai recomposé les équipes comme vous me l'aviez demandé pour le transfert.  
Swersky : Bien. T'as donné la feuille à Sully ?  
Ty : Oui

Faith : N'y va pas  
Bosco : Lâche moi  
Faith : Je ne le sens pas  
Bosco : tu ne sens jamais rien  
Faith sourit : Pas si sûr

Elle s'avance et l'embrasse 

Faith : Fais attention  
Bosco : Oui maman

Bosco voit Manny de loin.

Bosco : Hé Manny ! MANNY 

Mais ce dernier file

Faith : Il est bizarre   
Bosco : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Je vais aller le voir   
Faith (le retenant) : Appelle moi dès que tu es arrivé là bas  
Bosco : Faith ; il va y avoir quatre voitures en plus du camion, je n'ai rien à craindre. Et puis faudrait être stupide pour s'attaquer à des flics en pleine rue  
Faith : Route, Boz, vous serez sur une route déserte  
Bosco : Avec une vingtaine de policiers armés jusqu'aux dents, et une équipe spéciale d'intervention.  
Faith : Les terroristes sont des kamikazes, ils se foutent de leur vie  
Bosco : Mais je tiens à la mienne. Aller je t'appelle  
Faith : Promets moi de revenir   
Bosco : Jamais je ne te laisserai, jamais tu m'entends

Il lui soulève le menton puis l'embrasse, et s'éloigne 

Faith (murmurant) : Je t'aime

Manny est assit à son bureau, et regarde une photo de Cruz, soulignant les traits du visage de celle-ci.

Bosco : Moi aussi elle me manque 

Manny sursaute, range la photo et se retourne vers son co-équipier.

Manny : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là   
Bosco : Bonjour à toi aussi, je vois que t'es d'excellente humeur.  
Manny : Désolé, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.   
Bosco : C'est normal que tu sois triste, Manny. De plus que vous étiez assez proche.  
Manny : C'est plus pareil ici sans elle

Bosco lui tape sur l'épaule. 

Bosco : Je suis là, si t'as besoin de parler.   
Manny : Merci, mais c'est pas vraiment le jour  
Bosco : C'est pour ça que je te le dis, et je t'en donne l'ordre, viens me voir ou appelle si ça ne va pas.   
Manny : T'as Faith, et Ty, Finney et Sully passent pas mal de temps chez toi depuis que vous vous êtes retrouvés et ….  
Bosco : Chez moi c'est le squatte, alors une personne de plus ou de moins… Ecoute, quand on reviendra du transfert demain, on se passe une soirée rien que tous les deux  
Manny : Bosco non  
Bosco : Oh que si !

Manny le regarde puis sourit

Manny : Merci  
Bosco : le dis pas trop vite ! Et puis si l'on doit bosser ensemble, autant que l'on se connaisse une peu mieux, non ?  
Manny : ouais 

Sully arrive

Sully : Briefing  
Bosco : Sully arrête de te la jouer comme ça  
Sully : Bosco   
Bosco : Quoi ?  
Sully : Maintenant !  
Bosco : ok, ok, ça va

Il passe devant Sully, lui sert la main, puis se dirige vers la salle.

Salle de briefing.

Tout le monde est réuni, Faith regarde Bosco, assit devant elle. Ty et Monroe se jettent des regards fiévreux.

Sully : Les équipes : Crime 1, Ty et Brendan, vous serez dans la voiture de tête, suivit par Monroe et Brody dans 55 Charlie, le camion transportant Ad Rackief-Haoui aura à son bord Bosco et Santiago, à l'arrière, ainsi que Stanton et Rockway à l'avant, deux gars de l'unité spéciale, qui par ailleurs suivra dans deux voitures banalisées. Faites attention et gardez les yeux ouverts.

Chacun se lève, Swersky rejoint Sully

Swersky : Tu te débrouilles bien  
Sully : Vous trouvez ? Je ne me sens pas du tout à mon aise, en plus savoir que des amis avec qui j'ai travaillé, font une sortie et que je ne peux pas y aller…  
Swersky : C'est le lot de tout Lieutenant, s'inquiéter pour ses hommes.

Je vois Sully réellement prendre conscience de son entendement, et de sa tâche ; et je me revois à mes débuts. S'il savait combien de cheveux blancs je me suis fais à cause de lui, de Ty, Finney, Bosco… si seulement il savait la joie que j'éprouve lorsque je les vois revenir. Si seulement je pouvais les accompagner.

La nuit tombe, Ad Rackief-Haoui est déjà dans le camion à bord duquel je vois Bosco et Manny monter, je regarde Faith, en retrait, et peux dire qu'elle est inquiète, mais je ne la blâme pas. Voir les gens qu'on aime partir et ne pas savoir s'ils reviendront… Surtout pour un transfert de ce genre. Je les vois tous s'éloigner en direction du New Jersey. Ce n'est qu'à 80 km, et pourtant, ce sont 80km de trop. Ce n'est pas à mes hommes de faire ça, pourtant ils le font. Ils savent les risquent qu'ils encourent et personne n'a été forcé. Ils ont mis leur vie en danger pour arrêter ce type et veulent continuer, jusqu'au bout. Je vois certains pompiers et ambulanciers de l'autre côté, Grace regarde la voiture de Brendan, et je revois ma femme me dire de rester auprès d'elle lorsque je devais partir au travail, lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un officier. 

Sully : Vous croyez que tout se passera bien ?

Je le regarde et lis la peur dans ses yeux

Swersky : Oui, j'ai confiance en eux

Confiance en mes hommes, plus qu'en moi-même, ce sont eux qui m'ont fait avancer durant toutes ces années, qui m'ont redonné le courage, la force de croire en moi. Je sens une larme s'échapper sur ma joue, et l'essuie vite. Ne jamais montrer de signe de faiblesse, c'est ce que l'on nous apprend. Mais j'ai aussi appris à aimer.

Déjà presque une heure et demie et je commence à tourner en rond, la communication radio passe mal et nous les avons perdu il y'a 45minutes. Faith est là, tout comme Sully, et Jelly. Certains pompiers sont présents, pour être tenus au courant. Depuis la réunification de la brigade, les relations entre tous se sont indubitablement renforcées. 

Jimmy : On peut savoir ce qui se passe.

J'entends des grésillements, puis une voix déformée. Sully prend la radio. La voix de Ty se fait entendre.

Sully : Ty ? Bon Dieu tout va bien ?  
Ty : Ca passe mal, on arrive, la route était mauvaise, on voit le pénitencier, tout s'est bien passé.

Chacun respire, moi le premier. Une opération comme celle-ci est toujours risquée, et perdre le contact est la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver.

Je regarde Faith se décontracter et un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, tout comme sur celles de Grace et Jimmy.

Sully : Rien de suspect ?  
Ty : Non y'a… attend  
Sully : Quoi ? Ty ?

C'est alors que le bruit de balles explosant des vitres atteint nos oreilles.

Ty : C'est un piège, recule, Brendan recule ! ATTENTION !

Des hurlements se font entendre, des cris de désespoir, puis plus rien. Silence radio.

TBC…


	2. prise d'otage

Chapitre 2

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, ne rien savoir et s'inquiéter ou attendre ?

New Jersey 

Brendan et Ty sortent de leur voiture tandis que les vitres explosent. Les pneus sont crevés et leur maigre cachette derrière le cadavre de la voiture ne leur est pas d'utile recours. Les trois voitures derrière le camion stoppent, Sacha et son partenaire sortent et sautent dans le fossé en côté au moment où les deux autres voitures de l'unité spéciale partent en fumée avant que les agents n'aient pu en sortir. Les portes du camion s'ouvrent Stanton et Rockway à l'avant sont abattus sous les regards horrifiés de Manny et Bosco tandis Ad Rackief-Haoui sourit.

Ad Rackief : Je vous l'avais dit Officier, jamais je ne serais enfermé  
Bosco : Fils de pute

Il commence à se jeter sur le terroriste lorsque les portes arrière s'ouvrent et quatre hommes armés les braquent. Manny prend Bosco par le bras et le force à s'arrêter. Bosco regarde les hommes le tenir en respect tandis qu'Ad Rackief sort et se met à parler en sa langue à ses acolytes. Puis il se tourne vers Manny et Bosco.

Ad Rackief : Vous avez de la chance. Vous allez venir avec nous.  
Bosco : plutôt crever  
Ad Rackief : Oui, c'est une solution que l'on envisagera plus tard  
Manny : Espèce d'ordure  
Ad Rackief remonte (à Bosco) : Je t'aime bien  
Bosco : Brosses toi les dents

Ad tourne la tête en rigolant puis sans prévenir abat son poing sur la joue de Bosco, qui part en arrière. Manny le rattrape juste avant qu'il ne tombe.

Ad Rackief : Ecoute moi bien, le fait que je t'estime ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas te tuer sur le champ. Et c'est ton copain qui en fera les frais en premier. 

Il descend du camion. Manny pose Bosco à terre 

Manny : Ca va ?

Bosco s'essuie le nez, en sang 

Bosco : Peut faire mieux.

Les quatre hommes montent et les font descendre de force. Ty et Brendan, qui assistent à la scène, ne peuvent rien faire que d'éviter les balles de leurs assaillants toujours à leurs devants. Ty voit Manny puis Bosco jetés dans un van noir, les portes se fermer et le camion s'en aller, les balles cesser puis le silence. Rien d'autre que le silence. Une autre voiture passe devant eux, ils entendent dès lors la sirène du pénitencier et voient des gardent armés arriver, mais il est trop tard. Sacha et Brody sortent avec du mal du fossé, tous deux blessés par le souffle de l'explosion et regardent sans pouvoir rien faire les camionnettes s'en aller au loin.

Garde 1 : Tout le monde va bien ?

Ty relève la tête vers le camion et le garde baisse la sienne.

Brendan : il faut prévenir le Central.  
Garde : Nos radios ne fonctionnent plus, on a eu un court-circuit.  
Ty : Tu m'étonnes ! Ils vous ont volontairement isolé.   
Garde : C'était Ad Rackief-Haoui que vous transportiez ?  
Monroe : Ils ont enlevé deux de nos collègues  
Brody : quelqu'un a eu le temps de relever les plaques ?  
Brendan : Non, et même si c'était le cas, ce doit être des voitures volées.  
Ty : Comment va-t-on annoncer ça au chef ?  
Garde : Vous vous êtes fait braquer !  
Ty : Pour nos collègues !

Ty s'éloigne ; suivit par Finney.

Brendan : Calme toi  
Ty : Que je me calme ? Boz et Manny viennent de se faire enlever sous nos yeux, 10 flics sont morts et faut que je me calme ?  
Brendan (le prenant par le bras) : Aller, viens.

Je crois que le pire de tout dans ma carrière de Lieutenant a été lorsque j'ai reçu des appels me signalant un policier blessé. Je n'ai jamais pu décrire la sensation que je ressentais à ce moment. Un mélange de peur, de rage ; d'angoisse, mais avant tout de la haine à l'égard de celui qui avait tiré sur l'un de mes hommes. Et malgré tout, après 32 ans de service ininterrompu, cette angoisse grandie à l'intérieure de moi, surtout lorsque 5 de mes meilleurs officiers sont concernés. Pourquoi ne nous appellent-ils pas ?

Cela va faire bientôt deux heures depuis cette fameuse transmission, la dernière nous signalant qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Je vois Sully faire les cents pas, tandis que Grace, présente depuis les dernières nouvelles, se console autant que faire se peut dans les bras de Jimmy. Quant à Faith, elle ne montre rien, son inquiétude se lit à peine sur son visage. Je voue un immense respect à cette femme, si forte mais pourtant si fragile à l'intérieur. Je sais ce qu'elle éprouve pour Bosco, je crois que je l'ai su bien avant qu'elle ne se l'avoue. Je n'ai jamais pris l'habitude d'affronter ce genre de chose. Nous savons que le danger est présent et que nous ne rentrerons peut-être jamais de notre journée, mais c'est un risque que chacun oublie pour se donner au meilleur de lui dans le travail. Mais ce risque nous rappelle aujourd'hui que rien n'est acquis, et je me surprends à prier de toute mon âme pour qu'ils me reviennent vivants. Certains des policiers sont partis pour le New Jersey, Sully a détaché une unité spéciale. Mais en attendant…. En attendant….

Manny et Bosco sont enfermés dans le noir, sans savoir quoi attendre. Ils n'entendent rien, ne voient rien, seul la présence de l'autre apporte un maigre réconfort à leur inquiétude grandissante. La porte s'ouvre et quatre hommes cagoulés s'approchent d'eux, armés de poings américains. Les deux policiers ont juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux dans l'horreur avant que la douleur ne vienne s'insinuer dans leur corps, tandis que de l'autre côté de la pièce, des plans étalés sur les tables sont minutieusement étudiés, une valise ouverte contenant des explosifs positionnée en côté.

Car demain, l'Amérique sera libre, leur religion sera libre, et eux, libres d'exercer un pouvoir acquis seulement dans leur conscience.

TBC…


	3. apparition

**Chapitre 3 **

Manny s'arque de douleur lorsque les coups s'abattent sur lui, il essaye de se défendre mais deux contre un, c'est presque impossible. Visage, côtes, estomac, dos, côtes… Cette douleur lancinante qui s'insinue dans tout son corps. Il crie mais bientôt son hurlement est remplacé par un coup venant s'abattre sur sa mâchoire, puis sans pouvoir réagir il sent son estomac se compresser lorsqu'un objet vient s'enfoncer dans son flan. L'homme retire son poing, une lame sanguinolente le terminant. Manny s'effondre et la dernière chose qu'il aperçoit avant de perdre connaissance est le corps de Bosco tomber à terre et les quatre hommes s'éloigner.

Commissariat 55

Sully : Venez voir ça

Chacun s'attroupe devant la télé, regardant le journaliste parler, décrivant derrière lui la scène. Des voitures de police sont rassemblées, un remue-ménage fait place. En entendant les nouvelles, Faith met une main devant sa bouche, tandis que Jimmy secoue la tête. 

Et je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, et se refermer aussitôt. Je vois Ty, Finney, Sacha et Brody arriver ; l'air dépité. Je sens la joie monter en moi, à la vue des voitures et du camion, à l'annonce des officiers morts à la télé, j'ai bien cru qu'ils avaient oublié de mentionner les noms de MES officiers dans la macabre liste détaillée. Je vois du coin de l'œil Sully se précipiter et enserrer Ty, puis regarder attentivement nos hommes tour à tour. Brody et Sacha ont des pansements de fortune, et la dure réalité me rappelle, lorsque je me remémore le journaliste parler de l'enlèvement de deux officiers.

J'entends un cri de désespoir s'élever devant moi, et Faith s'effondrer dans les bras de Jelly, tandis que Grace enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de Brendan, qui la réconforte. Et malgré moi je sens ce liquide monter à mes yeux, et je ne peux me contenir.

Faith : NOOOONNNN  
Jelly : Ca va aller   
Faith : tout mais pas ça, Jelly non.

Je la vois qui s'effondre, Jelly la retient dans sa chute, elle s'agrippe à son costume. Et pour la première fois en 5ans, je ressens de nouveau ce désir. La vengeance. 

Voix : Manny ?

Manny se trouve dans le flou, il ne voit rien, mais sent cette présence chaleureuse à ces côtés.

Voix : Manny ! Regarde moi  
Manny : Cruz ?

Une forme apparaît devant lui, cette forme qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Il regarde autour de lui, il est debout au milieu de nulle part, et elle arrive, plus belle que jamais, se présentant à lui. 

Manny : je rêve, c'est ça je rêve.   
Cruz : c'est bien moi  
Manny (dans un murmure): Maritza 

Il s'avance pour l'enlacer mais ne peut l'attraper, comme si elle s'éloignait

Cruz : Tu dois te battre, Manny, ne les laisse pas gagner, reste fort, tu dois les en empêcher  
Manny ; De quoi parles-tu ?  
Cruz : Ne les laisse pas gagner, ne les laisse pas faire de mal, je t'en prie. Fais moi confiance, s'il te plaît ?  
Manny : Je te ferais toujours confiance Maritza, mais comment…  
Cruz : Chut… Il faut que tu te battes, que tu te battes jusqu'au bout, comme lorsque l'on travaillait ensemble. Il faut que tu termines ce que j'ai commencé Manny. Il faut que tu traques tous les salauds de cette putain de ville !  
Manny : je te le promets Maritza, je te le jure.  
Cruz (souriant) : tu as toujours été adorable  
Manny : Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué

Il tend sa main pour lui caresser le visage mais elle s'éloigne.

Manny : Où vas-tu ? Reste ! Maritza  
Cruz : Tu m'as promis Manny ! Prends soin de toi, et prends soin de lui. Il a une famille désormais.

Elle baisse la tête, Manny regarde en sa direction et voit Bosco, inconscient

Manny : Merde, Boz !

Il relève la tête vers Cruz qui est déjà loin

Manny : Comment je peux sortir d'ici ! AIDE MOI MARITZA  
Cruz : Aie confiance en toi 

Sur ce elle disparaît. Manny sursaute puis se réveille. Il est allongé dans cette pièce sinistre, la douleur lui parcourant le corps. Etait-ce un rêve ? Il sait qu'elle sera toujours présente pour lui. Surtout après ça. Il lui a toujours fait confiance, il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Et malgré la douleur il se redresse.

Manny : Bosco ?

Il se dirige vers son collègue puis le secoue.

Manny : Me fais pas ça.

55ème 

Depuis près de deux heures, chacun guète, rassemble ses pensées, j'essaye de savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi Santiago et Bosco ont été enlevés, comment une évasion a-t-elle pu se produire. Pourquoi tout ça s'est-il produit. Que veulent-ils ?

Le téléphone me sort de mes pensées. Je vois Sully changer de tête et me tendre fébrilement le combiné. C'est alors que je me doute.

Swersky : Capitaine Swersky  
Ad Rackief : Bonsoir  
Swersky : où sont-ils ?  
Ad Rackief : Quelque part entre ici et là probablement.  
Swersky : Comment être sûr qu'ils soient vivants ?  
Ad Rackief : Aucune garantie. Vous me laissez faire ce pourquoi je suis là, et je vous les rendrais.  
Swersky : Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
Ad Rackief : Accomplir ma mission  
Swersky : Nous ne vous laisserons pas tuer des civils innocents  
Ad Rackief : Combien vaut une vie à vos yeux ? La vie d'un de vos agents par exemple ?  
Swersky : Quoi ? Espèce de salaud  
Ad Rackief : On me dicte ce que je dois faire  
Swersky : Vous n'êtes pas investi d'une mission, vous vous l'êtes approprié tout seul  
Ad Rackief : si votre gouvernement avait été plus à l'écoute, rien ne se serait passé.  
Swersky : mes hommes ne sont pas une marchandise d'échange  
Ad Rackief : Tout juste, mais un policier fait parti des pertes humaines acceptables ! Et croyez moi, une de plus ou de moins... Je ne fais guère la différence

A ce moment là, je crois que j'ai pris la plus déchirante décision de ma vie, devant les yeux horrifiés de Faith.

Swersky : je ne peux pas faire ça.  
Ad Rackief : Alors dites leur au revoir !

C'est alors qu'un bruit se fait entendre, et je vois le pénitencier exploser à la télévision derrière le journaliste, puis Faith tomber inerte.

Et pour la première fois, j'ai peur.

TBC


	4. évasion et désillusions

Journaliste: C'est une tragédie ce qu'il vient de se passer, suite à l'explosion la police ressence déjà 7544 morts. Quant à savoir ce qu'il s'est prduit, certaines sources sous-entendent que le terroriste Ad-Rackief, qui s'est évadé voilà deux heures, serait à l'origine de ce massacre... Lenquête suit son cours mais cependant...

J'éteins la télévision, cette horreur me rend malade. Je regarde mes officiers s'activer autour de moi, pour retrouver ce monstre, et leurs collègues détenus. Je regarde Faith, dans le bureau, Jelly devant elle, tentant de la consoler. Et je me rends compte, que nous, qui croyons servir la loi, sommes bien dépendant de la volonté d'un seul homme dont la follie dépasse l'entendement.

Ty: CAPITAINE!

Je me retourne en sursaut

Swersky: Quoi?

Ty: On a peut-être une piste!

Bosco sentit le premier coup s'abattre sur sa mâchoire et le sang couler, il tenta de riposter mais les hommes étaient bien trop fort. C'est alors qu'un coup de poing dans les côtes lui enleva tout air de ses poumons, et les uns après les autres les coups se firent plus rapprochés, plus forts, avant que la douleur ne s'efface et qu'il s'effondre.

Bosco: Ho oh! Y'a quelqu'un?

Tout est noir autour de lui, et pourtant il sent cette présence, douce et bienveillante. Il sent quelque chose lui frôler l'épaule et se retourne. C'est alors qu'il la voie, comme avant , ses cheveux détachés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules fines.

Bosco: Quoi? C'est quoi ce délire? ... euh... Maritza?

Maritza: Salut Chico ça faisait longtemps

Bosco regarde autour de lui.

Bosco Je croyais que...

Maritza: Tu n'es pas là pour longtemps

Bosco: Comment...

Maritza: Faut pas rester là, Chico. Il faut que tu sortes d'ici, que tu ailles la rejoindre; elle s'inquiète pour toi, ils s'inquiètent tous.

Bosco: Quoi?... Cruz je ne comprends pas

Maritza: Ouvres la fenêtre Bosco.

Bosco la regarde intrigué.

Maritza: Je sais beaucoup de choses...

Bosco: De quoi tu parles...

Il la voit s'éloigner

Bosco: Maritza!

Maritza: Sors d'ici, Bosco, et sors le avec toi

Il regarde et voit Manny remuer de l'autre côté. Il relève la tête

Bosco: Mais...

Mais elle n'est plus là.

Il sent alors quelqu'un le bouger, et lui parler, lui mettre des claques. Il se redresse en sursaut, son bras venant frapper le visage de Manny qui tombe à la renverse.

Manny: Oh! calmes-toi!

Bosco: Manny?

Ce dernier hoche la tête et se frotte la joue.

Manny: Bonne droite!

Bosco: Désolé!

Il ne réalise pas encore ce qu'il vient de se produire, mais la douleur le rappelle à l'ordre et sent l'air lui manquer, il passe ses mains autour de son torse.

Bosco: LA VACHE

Manny: Ca va?

Mais Bosco reste les yeux fermés, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il regarde Manny qui vient se poser à côté de lui.

Bosco: Tu saignes!

Manny (appuyant sur sa blessure): C'est pas grave.

Bosco/ Manny: Faut sortir d'ici!

Ils marquent un temps d'arrêt

Bosco: Au moins on n'a pas de problèmes de communication!

Ils restent en silence, tous deux réfléchissants à ce qu'ils viennent de voir... Maritza.

Tout le commissariat est sur le pied de guerre, les gens vont et viennent sans répis, cherchant à comprendre.

Ty: Lieutenant?

Sully: Oui?

Sully se retourne et un sourire apparaît.

Sully: M'appelle pas comme ça

Ty: Désolé. Tiens l'équipe dépêchée sur place nous a faxé ça.

Il tend un papier à Sully

Sully: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Ty: Apparemment ça serait une partie d'un plan, quant à savoir quoi, c'est LA question. Pas d'empreintes.

Swersky (entre): Du nouveau

Faith (les rejoignant): L'équipe scientifique effectue les analyses des débris, les démineurs ont trouvé les restes des engins explosifs.

Sully: On a un plan, enfin ce qu'il en reste.

Il me le montre et je fronce les sourcils. Tout ça va en s'empirant

Swersky: Très bien, je veux que vous vous mettiez en relation avec les architectes de cette ville.

Ty: Il est deux heures du matin

Swersky: J'en n'ai rien à faire, vous me les trouvez, vous les arrachez de leur lit, les rammener par la peau des fesses, mettez des coups de pieds dans les portes s'il le faut, reveillez le maire, faites ce que vous voulez du moment que quelqu'un me dise ce que c'est que CA!

Sully/Ty/Faith: OUI CAPITAINE!

Ty et Faith sortent du bureau.

Ty: Je n'ai jamais vu Swersky aussi remonté.

Et je peux vous dire que moi non plus je n'ai jamais été aussi énervé. Deux de mes officiers ont été enlevés, et si ce bout de papier peut m'indiquer où les trouver je ferais tout pour les ramener.

Ty: Ca va toi?

Faith: Je ne le laisserais pas tomber. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qu'on a fait pour être ensemble. Je ne peux pas le perdre Ty.

Ty: Je sais, je sais. On va les sortir de là.

Faith: Ou sont Finney et Sacha?

Ty: Je leur ai dit de rentrer, mais j'ai autant d'autorité que Bosco a de patience, alors... Ils sont entrain d'éplucher les fichiers d'Ad-Rackief et de ses ressortissants. Peut-être trouveront-ils quelque chose qui nous sera utile.

Faith: Ouais

Ty: Faith, ils vont trouver!

Ad-Rackief: Tout est prêt?

Mussan: Oui monsieur

Ad-Rackief: Bien! New York n'est pas prête de nous oublier!

Mussan: Que fait-on des deux flics?

Ad-Rackief: Ils vont venir avec nous. Ils auront le temps d'admirer l'exploit de ces petites merveilles.

Il pose deux grenades sur la table. Un homme entre

Homme: Monsieur, le patron pour vous

Ad-Rackief prend le téléphone.

Ad-Rackief: Monsieur?... Oui monsieur, comme convenu... Il a été fait selon vos ordres... très bien... Oui ils sont en bas, mes hommes leur ont donné une correction... il sera fait selon vos souhaits. Au revoir.

Il raccroche.

Mussan: Alors?

Ad-Rackief: Il est ravi.

Bosco: Purée mais c'est pas vrai ça! La porte est bloquée

Manny: Je doute qu'ils l'auraient laissé ouverte!

Bosco fusille Manny du regard puis apperçoit une légère lueur au dessus de lui.

Manny: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Bosco: Y'a un truc là

Bosco se dirige vers le mur et essaye de sauter mais n'arrive pas à atteindre la traverse de bois.

Bosco: Tu pourrais m'aider non?

Manny: je réfléchissais...

Bosco: Mon Dieu! Sauvez nous nous sommes perdus!

Manny: C'est sérieux Bosco. Quand tu étais, enfin je veux dire quand tu as été touché et que tu as passé tous ces mois dans le coma, t'as pas eu... comment dire...

Bosco: La lumière blanche au bout du tunnel, mon corps flottant au dessus de la pièce?

Manny: Ben en gros...

Bosco hausse les sourcilles

Manny: T'as jamais parlé à un mort?

Bosco éclate de rire.

Bosco: T'es barge tu le sais ça?

Il s'arrête à la douleur qui se réveille. Il se penche, essayant de la faire passer, tout en se demandant pourquoi Manny lui parle de ça, surtout après qu'il ait vu Cruz. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte d'ici, il devenait dingue.

Manny se lève, se tenant toujours le côté, sa blessure ayant arrêtée de saigner, puis pose une main sur le dos de Bosco.

Manny: Oh?

Bosco: Deux secondes s'il te plaît.

Manny: T'es pas beau à voir

Bosco: Oui et toi t'es Monsieur Univers!

Il se relève et lève la tête vers les rayons de lumière. C'est alors que les paroles de Cruz lui reviennent en mémoire... La fenêtre. Peut-être est-ce une issue cloîtrée. Pourquoi, même s'il semble difficile à Bosco d'admettre qu'il ait parlé à un mort, Maritza lui aurait-elle dit cela.

Bosco: Je suis sûr qu'on peut sortir par là

Manny: T'as de la fièvre?

Bosco: Regarde, on dirait comme une planche. Je suis sûr

Manny: Ah oui et comment?

Bosco: Cherches pas. Aides moi plutôt, fais moi la courte échelle

Manny: Quoi?

Bosco: La courte échelle, tu sais... croiser ses mains pour que l'autre puisse monter dessus.

Manny: Ecoutes, dès qu'on sort d'ici je demande au médecin qu'il te fasse passer un scanner

Mais voyant le regard résolu de Bosco, il soupire.

Manny: Et c'est moi qui suis barge! Non mais je vous jure!

Je tourne en rond, plus les heures passent plus l'anxiété monte. Pas de nouvelles, pas un coup de fil. Et la peur. Peur d'un drame, peur de ne pas revoir Santiago ni Boscorelli, peur de ce fou. J'espère qu'ils vont bien, je l'espère pour notre salut à tous.

Je vois Faith; Sully, Ty, Finney, jelly et Sacha, avec quatre hommes, se diriger au pas de course vers le bureau, suivit d'un homme en... robe de chambre. J'écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant le maire.

Faith: Capitaine, ces messieurs sont de la Brigade anti-terroriste.

Je les regarde puis les salues, avant que de reporter mon regard sur le maire. Il est quatre heures, d'un côté comment aurais-je voulu qu'il s'habille. Ty me souffle dans l'oreille

Ty: On l'a tiré de son lit!

Je souris, mon équipe est vraiment formidable.

Bergham: Je suis l'Agent Josh Bergham.

Je lui sers la main. Il me présente ses trois acolytes avant de me parler de ce qui m'interresse.

Et nous voilà parti à tenter de trouver une solution pour déjouer ce que ces malades ont en tête. Et je crois que le maire vient seulement de réaliser le sérieux de la situation.

Faith: L'équipe scientifique à réussi à déterminer le type d'explosifs.

Bergham: Ce sont les même utilisés par l'ETA.

Maire: Quoi? Mais pourquoi veulent-ils faire exploser MA ville!

Sully: C'est ce que nous essayons d'établir

Sasha: Y'avait 7 hommes sur les lieux de la fusillade, on a fait le rapprochement

Finney: Et voilà cinq dossier concernant des anciens terroristes, et des mercenaires. Pour eux, on est sûr qu'ils sont avec Rackief

Bergham prend les dossiers et les feuillète brièvement avant de glisser un mot dans l'oreille d'un autre agent, que je vois partir en courant, le portable à la main.

Bergham: J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de lascars...

Et vas-y du genre moi je sais mieux que tout le monde...

Bergham: Je suis sûr de savoir quels sont les deux types manquants.

Swersky: Mais pourquoi tout ça...

Maire: Faudrait peut-être se dire que New York n'est pas la ville qu'ils visent, et puis quelles sont les certitudes...

Ty: Une partie d'un plan où New York est marqué en côté, je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus.

Maire: C'est peut-être une méprise

Jelly: Pffff

Swersky: Une méprise, une MEPRISE? Ecoutez moi bien, un pénitencier est détruit, causant près de 8000 morts détenus et personnel inclus, deux de mes hommes sont enlevés lors d'un transport de prisonnier qui tourne au carnage, et là aussi des policiers sont tués! C'est un terroriste, entouré de terroristes, on retrouve des explosifs et un plan, alors vous croyez qu'ils vont faire quoi? Un BABECUE?

Maire: Je ne vous permet pas... Je suis le Maire

Swersky: Ecoutez moi bien, ça va faire 32 ans que je suis dans cette foutue police à essayer de protéger la sécurité de VOS électeurs, je me lève tous les jours dans l'espoir de rendre cette ville un peu moins cahotique, 32 ans que je traîne mes fesses pour des inconnus, alors Maire ou pas Maire, c'est certainement pas un homme en robe de chambre, avec une chaussure différente à chaque pied qui va m'apprendre à faire MON BOULOT!

Et là je souffle un bon coup et regarde Bergham.

Swersky: On peut continuer ou y'a encore d'autres objections?

Un silence royal s'est installé et je peux dire que mes hommes sont à la fois choqués et contents. Le téléphone de Faith sonne et je la vois changer de couleur.

Jelly: Quoi?

Faith: Ce plan; là; on ne savait pas ce que représentaient ces lignes, c'est une partie du plan du métro de New York!

Et à ce moment là, la réalité nous frappe et chacun porte une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer le cri d'effroi qui menace de sortir. C'est alors que je réagis. S'ils veulent faire exploser le métro, la rame toute entière, alors ils ont décidés de mourir, et d'exécuter mes hommes avec eux.

Ty: On peut stopper le métro.

Sully: Le service n'a repris qu'il y a une heure, il n'y a pas grand monde.

Swersky: Trouvez moi le constructeur! VITE!

Bosco: Je vais tomber

Manny: Non tu ne vas pas tomber

Bosco: Si je vais tomber!

Bosco bascule et entraine Manny dans sa chute.

Manny: Aouh!

Bosco: Je l'ai eu!

Il montre, victorieux, la planche à Manny

Bosco: Et que la lumière fût

La clareté transparait à travers la pièce.

Bosco: Je t'avais qu'on pouvait sortir par-là!

Bosco, aidé par Manny, se hisse avec du mal sur le rebord du mur, puis tend ses mains à Manny pour le faire monter, mais sa blessure le rappelle à l'ordre.

Manny: Je peux pas, Bosco

Il se plie en deux en se tenant fermemant le côté

Bosco: Manny... MANNY regardes moi

Manny se relève quelque peu, et regarde Bosco en hauteur, à califourchon.

Bosco: Je compte pas passer ma vie ici, et je compte pas m'en aller sans toi. Alors maintenant tu te magnes et tu grimpes. Donnes-moi ta main

Manny: Tu n'y arriveras pas

Bosco: C'est pas l'optimisme qui t'étouffe, toi.

Manny: Tu vas tomber, et j'ai plus de forces.

Bosco: Donnes- moi ta main je t'ai dit.

Manny: T'es borné en plus?

Bosco: J'ai que des défauts!

Manny lui tend son bras opposé à sa blessure, Bosco se cale puis se penche en avant pour attraper la main de Manny, mais manque de tomber.

Manny: Je te l'avais dit.

Manny s'effondre, sa blessure s'est réouverte et le fait souffrir.

Bosco: Attends. je reviens.

Manny: Bosco...

Il voit ce dernier disparaître derrière le mur puis revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

Bosco; C'est que des tunnels!

Manny: Quoi?

Bosco: De l'autre côté de cette pièce, si on arrive à t'en sortir un jour, c'est que des tunnels, des torches les éclairent. Ce trou, je sais pas à quoi il sert mais c'est notre sauf conduit, alors attrapes.

Il lui balance une corde. Manny le regarde puis hoche la tête, et l'enroule sous ses bras.

Bosco: Va falloir que tu m'aides j'y arriverais pas tout seul.

Bosco commence à hisser Manny, qui se pousse avec l'aide de ses pieds, crispant ses dents à la douleur.

Je regarde l'agent Bergham coordonner les opérations, d'ici moins d'une heure il fera jour, et dans quelques heures les gens partiront au travail, la plupart en métro.

Agent Bergham: La cellule de crise à été installée, les ingénieurs civils et les constructeurs du métro viennent d'arriver, la brigade spéciale est en alerte et se pépare.

Faith: Les artificiers arrivent.

Constructeur: J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle

Sully: Quoi?

Constructeur: On ne peut pas l'arrêter, quelqu'un a dû bloquer le système de démarrage. Et les radios de transmissions avec les cabines ne marchent pas.

Swersky: Vous n'avez pas un plan d'urgence dans ce cas?

Constructeur: Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, nous n'avions jamais encore eu à faire à une situation de ce genre.

Je vois alors des hommes que je ne connais même pas investir mon commissariat, les armes être déployées et chargées, mes officiers, Ty, Scha, Finney, Sully et les autres se préparer.

Ils n'attendaient que ça, Rackief avait tout prévu, il savait... Et nous sommes tombés en plein dans le panneau.

Je me tourne vers Faith et vois la peur dans ses yeux.

Swersky: Faith?

Faith: Il va mourir...

Swersky: Non personne ne va...

Et je m'arrête en réalisant que pour la première fois, je suis entrain de faire une promesse que je ne suis pas sûr de tenir. Car aujourd'hui, des millions de personnes risquent d'être tués

Au moment ou Manny passe son pied de l'autre côté du mur, la porte s'ouvre. Il regarde pour voir les terroristes marquer un temps d'arrêt, scrutant la pièce puis pointer leurs armes et commencer à défourailler. Il saute, et malgré la douleur se relève. Des cris se font entendre.

Bosco: Cours!

Les deux officiers se mettent à courir, mais Manny commence à se faire distancer, tandis que des voix et des coups de feu se rapprochent. Manny se laisse tomber à terre.

Manny: Maritza...

Bosco revient à ses côtés.

Bosco: Je sais que je suis belle! Mais c'est pas le moment de délirer là, aller de bout!

Il passe son bras sous Manny et le redresse, c'est alors qu'une balle vient se loger juste devant lui. Il tourne la tête et voit une dizaine d'hommes arriver à toute vitesse.

Bosco: Merde. Manny aide moi!

Il le soulève du mieux qu'il peut et recommence à courir dans l'autre sens. Il sent les balles l'éraffler.

Manny: Laisses-moi

Bosco: Mais bien sûr. Fermes là et avances !

Les deux hommes continuent de courir. C'est alors que les coups de feu cessent. Manny et Bosco marquent un temps d'arrêt pour reprendre leur souffle.

Manny: Tu crois qu'ils ont abandonné?

C'est alors qu'un cliquetis se fait entendre et un objet roule à leur pied. Bosco et Manny baissent la tête et écarquillent les yeux dans l'horreur.

Manny: Merde!

Ils se jettent tous deux sur le côté au moment où la grenade explose... Les terroristes reculent. La galerie s'effondre.

TBC...


End file.
